How to Save a Life
by Crystaline-stars
Summary: Frustrated that no one will help him, Naruto decides to search for Sasuke on his own. But what happens when he is caught by Orochimaru? Will Sasuke step up and save him? Or will he just fade into the background? SasuNaru
1. Departure

How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Me: Well, hello there! This is my very first Naruto fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy! I did not intend for this first chapter to be so angsty, but it just worked out that way. Haha, I typed what I felt like typing, and this is the polished result. XD

Warning: SasuNaru…and that's about it…for now…muahahaha, no but really, I promise to keep this fic fairly clean!

Chapter 1: Departure

"Goodbye Konoha."

At daybreak, Konoha truly was a beautiful site. There was one certain cliff that had a spectacular view of the entire town, and one boy stood at the very top, eyeing over everything as if it were the last time he would ever see it. Expressive blue eyes scanned the area once more, before the boy sighed and turned his back on the only home he had ever known. Blonde hair began to shine brighter and brighter as the sun slowly peeked over the mountains. The boy noticed his classic orange jumpsuit screaming brightness as well, and simply shrugged it off. Sure, it may have been a stupid idea to wear something so noticeable; but quite frankly, he was very attached to it. It reminded him of when things were well…of all the good times he spent with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi on Team Seven. Sure, Sasuke and Naruto had never really gotten along too well, but there had definitely been a degree of understanding between them. It always made Naruto feel better just knowing that Sasuke was always going to be there; shining on missions and taking the time to talk to him, even if it was only to inform the blond of his idiocy.

It had been six months since Naruto's epic battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Six agonizing months in which he had been forced to stay put in the stupid town when his heart was screaming for him to leave. He had been sure that Tsunade had sought to prevent the very thing that was happening right now. He was leaving Konoha, and going after Sasuke. He knew the stakes were high; he knew there was a chance he wouldn't return with his best friend, let alone his own life, but yet, he just had to try.

Tsunade's voice rang clearly in his head, _"Don't be a fool! What if you go after him and it's a trap? What if Sasuke's only bait to bring you to Orochimaru? We've got to protect you…"_

Naruto snorted. He knew damn well that when she said that she hadn't really meant him at all, but rather the powerful Nine-Tailed Fox that resided inside him. They wanted to protect the kyuubi. Not him. But it didn't bother him much; he was used to it by now.

"Story of my life," he muttered as he walked further into the woods that surrounded Konoha. He smirked when he thought of the uproar that was sure to happen in a few hours. It would be reported that he had gone missing, and the whole town would be on the lookout. Naruto was sure that Tsunade would send ninja after him. He didn't care. There was no way he would be returning this time without Sasuke. This time it was all or nothing. He had been weak the last time, he had given it his all and yet, he still failed. And he hadn't been the same since. His loud, cheerful, optimistic personality had been doused somewhat; reduced to one of pure determination and hatred. He hated Orochimaru for taking his best friend from him, he hated everyone for trying to "save" him, but most of all, he hated himself. He took the blame on himself for Sasuke leaving, believing that he didn't do enough to make him want to stay. Naruto silently cried himself to sleep every night since, contemplating what if's and always saying that maybe if he had just done that much more, maybe Sasuke would have stayed in Konoha, would have stayed with Sakura and Kakashi, would have stayed with _him_.

It was no lie. Naruto had fallen for Sasuke. He wasn't even really sure when his feelings for him had changed. He was positive that Sasuke had no idea. I mean, how could he? Even so, he couldn't help wondering, thinking that it _was_ possible, that him and Sasuke had as much a chance as any other two people in love. But then again, he knew nothing of Sasuke's feelings. Naruto had received nothing but conflicting signals from his best friend. And especially now, after all that had happened at the valley…

Naruto gasped as he realized a lone tear sliding down his cheek, and hastily wiped it off. All he knew now, as he walked along the trees, was that if this was love, he had never felt anything like it, even when had been massively crushing on Sakura.

Sakura. Now there was an interesting subject. She had been in "love" with Sasuke for years, completely ignoring Naruto's futile attempts at a relationship with her. But like Naruto, Sakura too had changed when Sasuke left. She seemed to have given up hope. It almost seemed like she knew he was lost forever, and could never possibly return. So she started dating Lee. This pissed Naruto off to a great extent. Not Lee, as he was a perfectly nice guy and all, but that she had presumed Sasuke as dead. He hated her for it.

Hate, hate, hate. That's all he seemed to think about nowadays. And as ironic as it was, he hated hating. He missed his old self, his carefree, happy self, but he could not possibly be loud and eager when he knew his best friend was in the utmost danger. He had no idea where he was going to end up, he didn't even know where to start looking. But he had made the first step, he had stepped away from security, he was free.

"Mission Title:" he said to himself, "Saving Sasuke."

"Objective: Save his life and in turn...save my own." He smiled as he stated this over and over; it gave him a small shred of hope. He was going to bring Sasuke back, and in turn, he would save himself. Naruto saw his own salvation more as a returning to that which he once was, innocent and cheerful, with huge dreams of becoming Hokage.

"Hokage's kinda gonna have to wait," he said with a chuckle. He began to run, then leapt onto a branch of the nearest tree. He traveled through the trees, each moment putting more and more distance between him and his home, and less between him and love.


	2. Sasuke?

How to Save a Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

Chapter 2: Sasuke?

"Damn." Naruto slowly opened an eye as his stomach gave a particularly loud growl.

"Boy, do I miss ramen," he quietly muttered as he sat up and rubbed his tummy. The blonde had been on the move for a little over a month now, sleeping during the day, and traveling fast at night. He stretched and yawned hugely as he rose from his spot in a high tree.

"Well, let's see what I can find to eat," he quietly told himself. He was aware that he talking to himself a whole lot more than usual, but he didn't care much. One gets awful lonely when one is, well, alone. Naruto jumped down from the tree and softly landed on the ground below. He listened for a moment and after hearing nothing but the natural sounds of the forest, chose a path and began walking down it. He glanced up at the sky, taking note of its changing colors: it would soon be night, and he would have to get moving. He ran for fifteen minutes; the growls of his stomach growing more intense with each passing moment. Naruto finally slowed down, caught his breath, and listened once again. His face immediately broke into a grin, he was sure he had heard right: water!! That had to be a good thing!

Naruto began to run in the direction of the sound, his excitement overriding all logic as it much usually did. A small stream came into view, and Naruto couldn't help but notice how peaceful the whole scene looked. He paused for a moment to just take in the atmosphere; the moving water, the smell of the tall, dark trees surrounding him, the sound of his slowing breath. He flinched as he felt a tiny drop of water hit his upturned face, and slowly opened his eyes as more droplets began to release from the sky.

"I guess I should have anticipated rain," Naruto chuckled.

A small crunch echoed through the silent patch of peace and Naruto froze, his heart beating incredibly fast. Something was behind him. He turned quickly, arms raised, ready, then slowly lowered them, his eyes focused on the one responsible for the intrusion. It was a full-grown red fox. Naruto slapped his forehead and sighed. The creature was incredibly majestic, returning Naruto's gaze with the utmost confidence. It stood proud and walked past Naruto without any trouble, traveled over to the stream, and took a long drink before gliding back to Naruto.

"Aren't you something…" Naruto whispered. He then chuckled. "If I can't even scare you, then I'm in bad shape!" The fox quickly turned away from the blonde and returned on his way, stepping into darkness. Naruto didn't even try to shield himself from the strengthening rain; he was completely focused on the gracefulness of the animal. He was about to turn away when he saw the fox pause, and bend towards the ground. Naruto took a step forward to see what the creature was focusing on, and immediately cried out. After all the training he had done with his team, the blonde definitely knew a trap when he saw one. A large sharp metal contraption lay slightly uncovered in the brush of the forest, just waiting for victims. He quickly ran up to the other side of the trap and began yelling at the fox for it to move away. He frantically waved his arms in hopes that the fox would not move forward, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, come on! We foxes have to stick together!! Move, you idiot!"

There was suddenly a loud crash that echoed through the forest, the fox freaked and ran at Naruto, and Naruto reacted, stepping forward, bending down, and pushing the animal out of harm's way. This had dire consequences. Naruto's screams immediately spread through the forest as he collapsed to the ground. It began pouring relentlessly, and Naruto cursed as he opened his clenched eyes to look at his bleeding leg. It wasn't pretty. The trap had dug itself into his leg, its teeth sinking into the blonde with every passing second. He carefully positioned his hands around the metal demon, and cried out as he pulled it from his flesh. He quickly threw it to the ground, a few tears mixing with the rainwater that was streaming down his face. The fox was nowhere to be seen, but at the moment Naruto was glad, he truly believed he would strangle it to death if he ever saw it again. He tossed his sopping hair out of his face, then turned his attention to the wound. Before his mind finished processing what had just happened, he froze again, his senses going crazy, a feeling of doom creeping upon him. Something was wrong here.

"You have got to be kidding me," a voice cackled from above.

Naruto threw his head upward, blinking away the rain, and scanning the trees.

"Naruto Uzumaki, well, well, well. I came for an animal, and what do you know, I caught one. A little fox. Won't Orochimaru be so pleased with me…" Naruto gasped, attempting to stand and run, but failing and falling back to the ground. He dragged himself as fast as he could; his leg felt like it was on fire. The figure had jumped down, and was suddenly crouched in front of Naruto, inches away from his face.

"Aww c'mon. Don't you remember me? It's your old pal Kabuto!" He smirked and chuckled as Naruto backed away from him. "Is that fear I see in your eyes, Naruto? He's coming you know. He's coming…you got caught. You got caught. You got caught," he taunted as Naruto quickly pulled himself away. Naruto forced himself to rise and move, but the second he did Kabuto was already on him, pinning his arms behind his back, and pushing him face first into a tree. Naruto cried out as Kabuto tightened the grip on his wrists.

"Now, now, we can't have you running away after the all the trouble we went through getting our hands on Sasuke…"

"Where is he?! What have you done with him!?" Naruto demanded.

"Relax kid, he's fine. Who knows, he might even show up with Orochimaru. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Let me go," Naruto growled.

"See, I never understood that request. Why would someone who just caught you let you go? It sure makes no sense to me." Kabuto leaned closer to Naruto and chuckled into his ear. "You always were a silly one…"

Naruto began to panic. He knew Orochimaru's arrival was only seconds away. It would then be two against one, and he would have a much harder chance of escape. And he couldn't get caught now. He just couldn't. How then would he possibly save Sasuke? So he dug deep. Naruto focused on his inner demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox. If anything was going to get him out of here, it was going to be the kyuubi. But he grew fearful. The demon was not something easily controlled. What if he couldn't hold back this time? What if…

He was too late. A fog began to materialize around the area, and even though he could only see a figure's shadow through the fog and heavy rain, Naruto groaned. He knew it was over. He had been stupid again. He had gotten himself caught. He gasped in surprise as Kabuto quickly removed him from the tree and forced him to his knees, one hand tightly holding the boy's wrists behind his back, the other entangled in a fistful of wet, blonde hair. Naruto's heart sank as Orochimaru's figure came into view.

"Impressive Kabuto…very impressive," Orochimaru said with a grin. Kabuto beamed.

"Where's Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded as the man came to face him. "What have you- ahh!" Naruto yelped as Kabuto yanked hard on his hair and forced him to look further upward.

Orochimaru gazed down on the boy with a terrible grin.

"This turned out to be much easier than I expected. Were you that eager to see your dear little Sasuke?"

"Where the hell is he!?" Naruto yelled once again through gritted teeth. Fear was removing itself from his body; any feeling he had left was of pure hatred. 'This is the man who took him away in the first place', he reminded himself.

Orochimaru reached out and held Naruto's chin, and the boy immediately tried to pull his face away, but with Kabuto holding him in place, he just couldn't.

"You're coming with us, Naruto. And you _will_ do everything I say."

"You can't make me, you stupid-" Naruto loudly yelled. He then cried out as Orochimaru roughly backhanded him. Kabuto laughed and tightened his grip.

"Silence. You will understand soon enough. But as for now, I think we're in need of a little reunion. Don't you agree, Kabuto?" Kabuto grinned and nodded.

Naruto gasped as another figure began to materialize from the fog, and it drove his senses wild. He didn't even have to see the boy to know who it was. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want Oro-," Sasuke froze and stared directly at the scene in front of him.

The blonde boy gazed at him happily and hopefully, but when he stared directly into Sasuke's face, he saw something behind the other boy's eyes that he had only seen on very rare occasions. It was only for a split second, but Naruto prayed that Orochimaru and Kabuto hadn't noticed. It was fear. Sasuke was terrified.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Isn't this something Sasuke?" Orochimaru turned and said with a sneer. Sasuke's expression quickly turned ice cold. "This is all you wanted me here for? Ugh, whatever." With that, he crossed his arms and turned away, returning to the fog.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in disbelief. Sasuke just kept walking. "Sasuke!!!" he desperately yelled again. Nothing.

"Pity, pity. Oh well. Come Kabuto." Orochimaru said with a smirk, his gaze lingering on the fading Sasuke.

"Yes, sir. Up, you," He said, directing Naruto. Naruto began to struggle as he was pulled to his feet, but whimpered as the pain in his leg immediately intensified. The rain refused to let up; it had no mercy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. We'll have to heal that up later so it doesn't get infected. Can't have you dying on us…yet."

Naruto was about to give a snappy reply, when he felt Kabuto flawlessly hit the back of his neck. One thought filled his mind as he felt his body go limp into Kabuto's arms. It was the one thought he'd had in his mind for seven full months. As his mind faded into unconsciousness, he thought of Sasuke.


End file.
